The Girl with the Frozen Heart
by SkatingonSunshine
Summary: Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13 as the Hunger Games deals with violent and heavy topics. There will also be mild swearing and some sexuality.

**Spoilers:** None, really. But Frozen and the HG series are great, so you should read/watch them!

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

**Author's Note: **I saw some really interesting artwork/prompts and decided I wanted to write a Hunger Games AU from mostly Elsa's perspective (though I write in third person). This won't be just a re-telling of the Hunger Games using Frozen characters. You'll see certain parallels, but I have a pretty interesting story I just wanted to get out there. This will include other Disney characters as well, but it isn't necessary to know them all.

* * *

**BACKGROUND INFO: For those who have not read/watched The Hunger Games Series: **In a dystopian future, there are 12 districts that are controlled by the Capitol, a beautiful, luxurious place. The districts are, overall, poor and struggling. Each year, the Games are held where a boy and girl (ages 12-18) are chosen from each district to fight to the death until one stands victorious. That winner's district gets rewarded. There is plenty of information out there for you, and considering how wildly popular the series is, you should have no trouble getting better acquainted with it through a google search if necessary.

**For those who have seen The Hunger Games: **This world is very similar to what we know of the one in the movies/books. However, the people of the Capitol all have natural magic abilities, or are the sons and daughters of those who have magic. Anyone born with magic in a district is immediately transported away and forced to adapt to Capitol life.

**As for the Frozen/Disney characters: **Elsa is eighteen, so is Kristoff, and Anna is sixteen. The trolls mentioned are humans. Rapunzel is in her late twenties, Flynn in his early thirties. Mother Gothel is her canon age. Hans is about twenty. All of their back stories are very different!

* * *

_Chapter One_

When Elsa woke up, she panicked momentarily. The cot across from hers, where Anna was supposed to be asleep, was empty. It took her only a few seconds to realize that Anna's face was pressed tightly against her chest. She must have had nightmares last night. Elsa couldn't blame her. It was the day of the reaping after all, and nightmares had plagued her all week as well. Anna's usual half-parted lips were firmly together and her eyebrows strained toward one another in worry. Elsa ran a hand softly over her younger sister's messy hair, but tried not to wake her. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but she had told her sister too many lies already.

As she travelled her normal route to the fence that separated the outskirts of her village from the dangerous forest beyond, a peculiar thought came into her head. She was eighteen this year. This was the last time she would have to worry about her name being drawn. And yet, this couldn't bring her any comfort. Because it would be three long years before Anna was free from the Game's grasps, and that's all that really mattered to her. As long as Anna was in danger, there was no reason to feel fortunate.

Right now, Anna was in danger of starving if she didn't bring home something substantial for them to eat. They had some provisions in the pantry, but it wasn't enough. Since she had no way of calming Anna's nerves, the least she could do was let her fill her belly with venison.

Elsa felt herself growing cold. That always happened when she was nervous.

"Push it away," she thought. "Concentrate."

She listened carefully, and heard the cracking of a branch off to her right, some distance away. Quietly, she circled around the trees, trying to avoid having her scent carried along the wind. Maybe she was lucky today. There was a large buck rubbing his antler against the bark of a tree. As soon as she saw it, she sent one thick spear of ice through its heart. It never knew what hit it.

She approached slowly. This was always the most difficult part. She knew the animal died with minimal pain, but the sight of it was tough to stomach. The gorgeous work of nature was reduced to nothing more than meat and fur. Its head lay in a pool of its own blood, tongue lolling out of its crooked mouth, and the eyes stared unknowingly up at the light filtering through the trees.

A few branches cracked behind her and she spun around, arms raised and body poised for attack. Her shoulders sagged as soon as she saw the giant blonde walking toward her. Kristoff wore a frown.

"I always hate to see them go down like that."

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She turned back to the slain animal and calmly froze it. The blood coagulated into icy chunks and ceased flowing.

"I figured you'd be out here."

"You should have gone to see Anna first. She's worried sick about you."

"She has other things to worry about besides me."

"Still. She needs you more than I do."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. He was kneeling by the deer now, looking up at her. "How were you going to carry this back home?"

"I would have figured it out."

Kristoff hoisted the animal onto his shoulder and began stomping over the natural debris of the woods in the direction of the fence. Elsa walked alongside him, and he glanced at her.

"She was still asleep when I got back."

"So you did go to see her?"

"Of course I did. You weren't there and she was out like a light."

"Oh."

Elsa rubbed her arm, trying to force some heat into it. Kristoff knew it meant she was nervous or afraid. He didn't need to ask what it was about.

"I wish I could have been home these past few days."

"It isn't your fault, Kristoff."

Silence again. Their conversations weren't usually so dry and lifeless, but today was one of those rare times when words just could not help. It happened at least once every year, ever since they'd been old enough to be forced into the Games. Another time had been the day Elsa and Anna lost their parents. Nothing could be said to ease the pain then and nothing would work now.

Kristoff and Elsa had lived next to one another for as long as either could remember. Kristoff stayed with an old woman and her husband with no true children of their own, both of whom he regarded as parents. They loved him as if he were their own child. Elsa wasn't the warmest person, but she was a loyal friend. When she admitted to him that she had the power to control ice and snow, he admitted to her that he had a crush on her younger sister. She froze his hands and told him he had better not hurt her or he'd be frostbitten for the rest of his life.

Kristoff dropped the deer rather loudly on the table. From the other room they heard a gasp and small yelp. The man pushed past Elsa and went into the small bedroom. Elsa could hear Anna crying and Kristoff's soft whispers,

"Shh. You're okay," and Elsa waited patiently.

Kristoff let the meat sizzle in the pan as Elsa neatly plaited her sister's hair. Anna sat in between the older girl's legs. Today was the only day she ever sat still. Any other day there was the hope of going outside to run or climb a tree for fun. There was Kristoff to kiss, or a game to play, or something, _anything_, she could squeeze excitement out of. That was her talent. Taking the worst situations and making the best out of them, because her bubbly nature demanded it. But today she was not Anna. She was a name in a big glass jar trying to hide amongst all the others.

They ate quietly when the food was done. Elsa forced herself to smile.

"You look beautiful with your hair pulled up like that."

It was nice for her to hear such a compliment out of Elsa, but she could hardly smile.

"Thanks." Anna glumly stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. "But it's not like I'm going to a party."

"I'm sure it makes Kristoff happy."

Anna looked up at the man sitting across from her. He managed to smile as well, but it wasn't quite so forced.

"You really do look pretty."

Anna stared at him a moment before fixing her gaze on her food once more.

"I'm not very hungry."

This was rare. Anna's stomach was usually a bottomless pit. But Elsa understood.

"That's okay," the older sister said. "The rest can be salted. You can help me with that later."

Later seemed like such an uncertain concept. Maybe they would be at this table later salting meat. Maybe they would sit together later on the bedroom floor playing cards by candlelight. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe later would never arrive.

But trying to pretend everything was normal was the best Elsa could think of. She put down her fork and shoved her freezing hands between her knees to warm them. Maybe later she would hear one of their names. Maybe later she would send out big chunks of ice and slice clean through every Capitol peacekeeper's throat and watch them lay dead like the next meal staring up at the bright sun.

Later would arrive too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Anna had grown slightly less timid in the past few years. She knew to go all on her own to her line and wait her turn to be registered. She knew she would find Elsa's and Kristoff's face somewhere in the crowd later. Elsa kept her eyes on her younger sister until she was out of view, then focused on getting herself to sign in. The center of the district had been transformed into the meeting space of the thousands of residents of the last district under the Capitol's control. Most of the men were big, so they could swing picks down in the mine or up in the mountains. Most of the women were small and pale from worry and lack of nutrition. Elsa couldn't stand looking at them. She had never been a people person, and being around so many of them only increased her anxiety.

"The last year I'll have to do this," she thought, trying to remain calm. "And then what? I watch helplessly as my sister goes through it? Kristoff and I just pray Anna's name isn't chosen?"

She was getting closer to the front of the line. She told herself not to panic. They hadn't been chosen yet. Looking around, she saw so many other faces. They were all in the running as well, and could just as likely be picked. She didn't like to think about such young children going off to be slaughtered, but she still would rather it be one of them than one of her own. It was all about self-preservation.

She took in a deep breath and held it as the man at the desk glared at her. She was fumbling to pull her glove off of her hand. Finally free, the man impatiently pricked her to draw blood. The Capitol could keep track of everyone this way. She hoped he didn't notice how cold her fingers felt.

When everyone had been herded into the huge crowd in front of the main stage, Anna spun her head around, searching for Elsa and finally spotting her to her right. Elsa nodded at her, her gloved hands stuffed into her jacket. This was always the hardest part of the day. She could feel the thick frost encasing her fingers, but she had to hold it back. She'd hid them since the day she was old enough to understand that her curse made her different. Those with natural magic powers belonged to a different world than the one Anna and Kristoff or her parents slaved in. They were put in the Capitol to drink fancy things out of crystal glasses and to watch the Games for pure enjoyment. Imagine that. Enjoying this horrible punishment. Revealing her powers would mean having to leave Anna and the world she knew behind for a place of unbelievable people that did not understand basic concepts of family and love. Those things that made Elsa feel whole inside. Despite the terrible conditions she lived with, Elsa would not give up Anna for anything.

She shivered, trying not to make it obvious to the other teenagers standing around her. Her gloves kept the frost down somewhat. Kristoff was looking at Anna when she glanced over. He was mouthing, "Here comes crazy." Anna nodded and turned her attention back to the front.

Sure enough, the doors opened and out stepped the Capitol's shining example of regality and posh perfection. In a place so full of dull greys and browns, Rapunzel was more than bizarre. Her blonde hair cascaded in tight curls and was decorated with a variety of exotic flowers that Elsa would never know the name of. Her dress was adorned with weaving vines and colors vibrant enough to make one feel sick. At least, that's how Elsa felt looking at her.

Rapunzel took her seat between the mayor and the only living victor from their district, a man named Flynn Rider. He was leaning back on two legs of the chair with his hands folded behind his head. Rapunzel gave him a look that said she wasn't amused, but he didn't seem to care. There was no doubt that he was drunk, as he was every year. Flynn had long abandoned any desire to please the cameras surrounding him or the Capitol. For that boldness, Elsa somewhat admired him.

"Welcome, everyone," the mayor said, once he'd risen to the podium. His voice boomed through the microphone and echoed across the silent sea of sunken faces before him. "As always, we will begin with a short introduction. This year, the Capitol has graciously provided us with a new short history to watch."

He and most of the crowd turned their attention to the large screens behind the stage which began to roll a series of images accompanied by a slow, building orchestra and a deep voice over about rebellion and the reason for the Games. Elsa had no interest in watching. The Games were simply for control. There was no honor or glory involved. Maybe for other districts, but not for 12. It was all about repression.

Rapunzel took the stand next. A bright red smile spread across her painted white face.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She cheerfully announced. Not one person in the crowd of thousands made a sound. "Now, something has all brought you here. Call it fate, destiny-,"

"Uncontrollable force by threat of death," Flynn interrupted, without missing a beat. Rapunzel was used to his antics, however, and continued on.

"No matter what you name it, it is the same thing that has brought me here to celebrate with you. I will now begin what we are all here to see- the drawing of the tributes! As always, ladies first."

Her high heels clicked against the metal stage as she moved towards the giant glass bowl filled with slips of pristine white paper.

Elsa was trying to force herself to focus on nothing but her breathing. In and out, slowly. Control it. Conceal it. She was shivering like crazy and desperately wanted to run. She wanted to run so far that she would somehow outrun time and leave everything behind.

Rapunzel's manicured hand slowly descended into the opening of the bowl.

"Don't feel," Elsa thought. "Don't feel."

The paper was unfolding. The bright red lips were nearly touching the microphone.

"Anna Andal!"

The name echoed over the silent crowd. Elsa wanted to believe she had imagined it. But she hadn't. She thought she heard Kristoff breaking somewhere in the distance.

Anna's face was overtaken by complete terror. She did not even seem to hear Rapunzel calling her up to the stage. Stiffly, her legs began to move one in front of the other. The crowd of girls around her parted and she found herself staring at the stage in front of her.

"Come on, don't be shy," Rapunzel coaxed. As if it was simple stage fright preventing the poor girl from walking.

Elsa tore her hands out of her pockets and shoved her way towards her baby sister.

"No!" she screamed. It was a desperate, helpless scream that grabbed Anna's attention immediately. Two guards rushed forward as Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. "No!" she repeated.

"Elsa, please," Anna begged. She reminded herself not to cry.

"I volunteer!" Elsa shouted as the guards tugged on her shoulders, trying to get her away. "I volunteer as tribute in Anna's place!" The words came out as if she'd practiced them. Anna did not know that, in nightmares, she had.

Rapunzel's wide green eyes seemed to grow even wider. Flynn actually sat forward in his seat.

"Ah," the mayor spoke up, "That is certainly allowed. But in all these years there has never been a volunteer from District 12…"

"Elsa. You can't do this!"

"She can…"

"It's alright," Elsa said, shaking. She turned towards the stage and began towards it. The Peacekeepers kept Anna back.

"Kristoff, stop her!" Anna sobbed, falling to her knees. But she knew there was nothing to be done.

Elsa looked tight and uncomfortable, trying to stand with her best posture on the stage. The bubbly escort asked her for her name.

"Elsa Andal," she replied, her voice small and barely able to escape past the lump in her throat. Her bones rattled beneath her delicate frame.

"Oh my," Rapunzel breathed. The microphone was still close by, so that everyone could hear. "Are you volunteering for your sister?"

"Yes." Elsa said with confidence. "I would do anything to protect her."

"How noble!" Rapunzel praised. "Elsa Andal will bravely take her sister's place in the Games! Oh this is so exciting. Now, let's choose our male tribute."

She swirled her hand in the new batch of names. Kristoff couldn't say he was too shocked when the next name to come out of the cotton candy-colored psycho's mouth was his own.

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"

Anna's cry was so painful that it even caused Rapunzel's smile to falter. Anna was on the ground. The braids that she had so patiently let Elsa wash and weave were now lying in the dirt. Her weeping was all that could be heard.

Elsa was beyond angry now. She felt the coldness in her body growing and mixing with the heat of her desire to lash out against every single Capitol elitist surrounding her. The only thing that stopped her was Kristoff. He touched her shoulder and looked her in her eyes. It was a look that told her she needed to keep herself in check. Wordlessly, the friends faced the crowd.

"Well, if there are no more volunteers, I believe we have our tributes, ladies and gentleman! Elsa Andal and Kristoff Bjorgman will be the representatives of District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games."

There was no telling who began it, but each child eventually kissed three fingers and lifted them to the sky in honor of the tributes.

They stood in an empty room not much later, waiting.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Elsa asked in a whisper. It wasn't angry, but helpless. The question was only half meant for Kristoff. She said it out loud just to get it out of her head.

"We're going to say goodbye," Kristoff replied. Elsa could not think of any words to respond with.

Anna burst into the room and ran straight for her sister. She wrapped her arms around Elsa tightly.

"You can't do this," she cried. "I can't- Elsa, I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can," Elsa somehow managed to say. She found all of her courage and was determined to use it for Anna's sake. She smoothed the girl's orange hair and kissed it. "You have to. When I'm gone, I will be thinking about you. I want to picture you as the Anna I know and love. And that Anna knows how to make the best of every situation."

"Not this one." She shook her head. "Not without you or-," she looked at the man sitting in the corner and burst into renewed fit of tears. "Kristoff!"

He stood and moved to her. She collapsed in his protective embrace.

"Oh Kristoff," Boulda said from just inside the doorway. Elsa had just noticed that she and Cliff had come in. Boulda had fresh tears in her eyes, and her husband stood with his own eyes fixed low on the floor. They were a stout couple, covered head to toe in earth-tone rags except for the bright crystals Elsa knew they kept hidden. Despite being human, they had a stony look overall, with their grey skin and stiff way of moving.

"Anna," Kristoff touched her cheek and made her look up at him. "Shh, don't cry now. I want to see your beautiful face. There it is." He ran his thumb over her damp cheek. "You're going to be fine. Just look after my mom and dad for me while I'm gone."

"Kristoff, I can't lose you." Her voice was barely a whisper. Everything about the moment pained him, but he couldn't let her know that. If this was going to be the last time they ever saw one another then he would make sure she remembered him the right way. And he would make sure his last thought would be of those beautiful eyes and the feeling of her lips on his. So he kissed her deeply, hands cupping her face.

"Give me your hand, Elsa," Boulda instructed. Elsa presented her palm. "You know that you will not be able to make it through your journey without revealing to everyone what you can do. It's simply impossible."

The thought had not even crossed her mind. Elsa only knew that keeping Anna out of the Games was her goal. She looked into Boulda's eyes, helpless and lost as this new wave of realization and fear washed over her.

"Take this with you."

With shaking fingers, the older woman placed a piece of metal into her soft palm. Elsa inspected it closely. The center was a perfect circle, and from it twisted seven long, curled points and seven short. It looked like a sun, and she realized that it was in fact a brooch with a clasp and pin set against the back.

"It will give you luck."

Elsa wanted to laugh, but there was no voice left in her as tears poured down her face. Luck? As far as she was concerned, no such thing existed.

The door swung open again, and four peacekeepers stood in view. Panic swept over Anna's face.

"No!" she screamed. She fell into Elsa's arms and hugged her tightly. "No! No!"

Elsa hugged her back, pressing her face into her sister's soft hair and kissing her. Kristoff had his arms around his mother, and the peacekeepers invaded the room.

"I love you," Kristoff said sincerely, looking at his mother and father. The three of them hugged each other. With a final grasp of his mother's hand and a kiss to her forehead, he let the peacekeeper pull him away. He kept a stern expression plastered on his face.

"I love you, Anna. I love you so much. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay!" Elsa felt a peacekeeper grab her elbow and start to tug her. She kissed Anna again and the grip tightened. She felt another hand on her arm and things were getting more forceful. Anna whimpered. Elsa hardly noticed her feet stumbling over the wooden floor. But now she was in the door way and Anna felt so far away already. "I love you!" She wasn't sure if she was screaming or not. She couldn't remember when she'd started crying. Anna reached out for her and said something.

The door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The novelty and excitement of riding on a fancy high speed train were nonexistent for Elsa. She sat stiffly in a chair by a mahogany table decorated with flowers and various small cakes. It reeked of Rapunzel. Leave it to her to have 'congratulations' frosted on a chocolate dessert in celebration of certain death.

Kristoff sat across from her, slightly hunched over. He was picking apart a yellow treat, not in the mood to taste it, when the noise of the door opening nearby interrupted the silence. Flynn Rider stumbled in and plopped down between them in a seat of his own. He picked up an empty cup and thrust it towards Kristoff.

"Here. Fill this." His head nodded toward the shelf behind the blond. With a scowl, Kristoff stood and picked a bottle of whiskey to uncap.

"So," Flynn began once the comforting sound of alcohol being poured could be heard, "I'm sure the two of you expect me to have some helpful advice on how to get you through this. But here's the thing; I got through with sheer confidence, a winning attitude, and a shitload of sponsors. The Capitol ladies couldn't resist the smolder." He smiled fondly. The others were not amused. "So if you're judging me by the past tributes' fates that I've 'coached', well, let me tell you that you should not judge a book by its cover. You should judge it by its cover _and_ by its ability to look good on camera. But enough about me. Come on, what can you do? Huh? Kristoff, is it?"

Kristoff placed the full glass back on the table. Before Flynn could reach for it, Elsa wrapped her slender hand around it and placed it on her lap. Flynn chuckled.

"Thirsty, sweetheart?" With another laugh, he passed a second glass to Kristoff, indicating that he should fill it. "Go on, and tell me about yourself."

"I'm an ice harvester," Kristoff replied. "I swing a pick into frozen chunks of ice for a living. And lift pounds of it onto carts."

"So you're strong, and you have experience with a weapon already. There are two things going for you."

"It's not a weapon," Kristoff shot back. "It's a tool."

"Everything is a weapon in the Games. Even your looks. Because, when it comes down to it, you do whatever it takes with whatever you've got."

"Well I don't like thinking about swinging my tool into young kids."

"Neither do I, especially with the way you phrased that. And what about you?" He turned his attention on Elsa. "Huh? You volunteered. You must have thought you had something that would get you through this."

"I volunteered for my sister."

"Or did you volunteer for yourself?"

"_Why_ would I volunteer for myself?" Elsa looked at him finally, her shock showing on her face. "I wanted to keep her out of the Games."

"But if you don't come home, then she doesn't have a sister anymore, does she?"

Kristoff slammed the new glass of whiskey on the table. His face was full of rage.

"Elsa is going home. There is no 'if' about it."

"Oh?" Flynn leaned forward. "How can you be so sure, big guy? What does she have that will get her through this competition? It's a bloody, ruthless battle out there. And if I've got two people unwilling to even make friendly conversation or fight, well, that's not getting anyone back to District 12."

Slowly, Elsa rose from the table, drawing both men's attention to her. She placed the glass she had been holding next to the new one. They should have looked exactly the same, seeing as Elsa had not even taken so much as a sip. But hers was frozen solid.

Flynn stared at the frozen whiskey for a moment. Scrunching up his face, he glanced at Elsa.

"I knew you were acting cold, but how did you-?"

Elsa placed her gloves on the table, and suddenly a look of realization crossed Flynn's features.

"Whoa, wait. Wait just a minute. What the hell? Did you- do you mean to tell me- holy _shit_."

Rapunzel, always popping up at the best of times, happened to enter at that moment.

"Flynn, what have we said about cursing at the tributes?"

"That we make an exception when magic is involved?"

"Magic? Did you cut yourself again?" She looked at Kristoff. "There are only so many times a girl will heal you with her hair before she tells you to suck it up and find a bandage."

"Not you, blondie." Flynn kept his gaze on Elsa, who was growing even more uncomfortable at this point. She looked away as Rapunzel confusedly glanced between the young woman and the mentor.

"Her? She has magic? You have magic? What kind?"

"Ice powers," Elsa said quietly.

"Oh, please speak up. The Capitol won't stand for mumbling of any sort. It's actually a law."

"Forget about the law for five seconds, Rapunzel. She has ice powers! She can freeze things. And god knows what else. What else? Could you chill people to death? Cut off water supplies? The possibilities with that are amazing. You would hardly have a competition at all."

"Which is why it would be totally illegal for her to participate!" Rapunzel gasped. "Oh no, this is definitely going to create some problems. Has anyone ever been disqualified from the Games? Do we have to turn around and pick another tribute? We can't pick another tribute, we've already ended this year's reaping!"

Elsa, eyes wide, asked,

"Will they really not let me compete?"

"No, they have to let you compete." Flynn said. Everyone fell silent. After a minute, Flynn sort of laughed.

"They have to let you compete," he repeated. Then he laughed even louder. "Ha! God damn it, they have no choice but to watch one of their own go in and break every rule they've made."

"This is _not_ a joke, Flynn. Mother will be furious!"

"So will every last one of those Capitol freaks. I love the thought of that."

"Wait," Kristoff interjected, "Won't they just be able to keep Elsa from going? Make a new law?"

"Well, Mother will probably want to," Rapunzel contemplated. "But it isn't exactly up to her. The Games Master is the controller of the production. What he says goes. In the end, he can really do whatever he wants."

"Do we have to worry about him, then? If Elsa wasn't allowed to compete, she could go home."

"That isn't likely." Flynn took a sip of the still-liquid drink. "Any self respecting Games Master loves a challenge. And what we have right here in front of us is a pretty little challenge."

The three of them looked at Elsa in that moment. She stood with arms folded over her chest and her eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. Kristoff approached her and placed a gentle palm on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go lie down. You haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"So you can talk about the best strategy for me to use to kill everyone? Should I just freeze every single person as soon as the Games start? Or should I wait and play it up for the drama?"

"Could you really just freeze everyone in their tracks?" Flynn asked. "They'd be glued in place as soon as the thing began and you could take every one of them out."

"Like a ceremonial beheading," Rapunzel mused aloud.

"Enough!" Elsa threw her hand out and released a series of sharp shards of ice into the air. Flynn dodged them just in time. Rapunzel gasped. Elsa gripped her hand in fear and headed for the door. "I will not stand here and listen to your sick ideas." With that, she exited the room and headed for her own cabin. Kristoff gave the adults in front of him looks of disapproval and followed after his friend.

"Yikes," Flynn said, inspecting the damage. The spikes had ripped through the fabric of the chair and embedded themselves in the wood. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Elsa could see the memory clearly if she closed her eyes. She could hear Anna's tiny voice saying,

"Elsa, let me in."

She had little control in the days following their parents' passing. The room was covered in thick sheets of frost and sharp, uneven patches of ice like her quarters on the train were now. But still, Anna wanted to be there for her. She convinced her older sister to let her come into the cold and hug her until the walls began to melt away. She would never give up on her, so Elsa knew she could not give up on her now. She didn't plan to. Still, the more she thought about what lie ahead, the more she began to fear she would disappoint Anna.

"Elsa, let me in," she heard. She shivered. Not so much from the chill surrounding her, but from the chill wanting to escape. Trying to hold it back only made it worse, but that was all she could do to keep the room from completing freezing.

"Elsa," the voice outside the door repeated, a bit more gently. Only it was not Anna's voice. It was Kristoff's. Shaking, she let him into the room. He was blasted with a wall of cool air that almost made him gasp, and he would have if he had not been expecting it. He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alright. Take in deep breaths."

"Kristoff, what do they expect me to do? Kill you? They were talking about beheading. I guess I'm just supposed to chop off your head while Anna watches? Some sisterly hero I'll be!"

"Elsa, stop it! They are from a different world than us. They don't understand. I'm not going to let them exploit your powers."

"We really have no choice." Even though her words gave her no hope, the ice around her began to melt away. It was comforting just to be able to let her true feelings out with someone trustworthy to listen. "No matter what, the Capitol is going to find out. And when they see what I can do, they will hate me for messing up their Game. What are they going to do? Tell me I can't use my powers? I have to get back to Anna, and that's the only way I can do it."

"They can't ban you from using what you have. Then they'd have to ban everyone from using their strengths."

"This is exactly why they keep the most powerful people in control, Kristoff. So that no one can upset their perfect balance. Well, I'm upsetting the balance and I don't want to! I just want to be at home with you and Anna. I don't care if we don't always have enough to eat, or if Anna gets too cold sometimes, or if the house needs to be fixed. Being with her, and with you, mean more to me than anything."

Kristoff looked at his friend seriously.

"You don't want to stir anything up. I get it. But Elsa, you have to follow their rules. You're in their world now. You may have gotten away with breaking the law before by hiding your powers, but it isn't going to be so easy to get away this time."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Elsa paused and looked up at the burly blond. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Don't let them take me away."

As she broke into full sobs, Kristoff drew her close once more.

"I won't."


End file.
